Generally, a person tends to take up hundreds of tasks in a single day like cooking, reading, playing games, assembling a machine and so forth. In few instances, the person may need some help in the form of information to successfully perform and complete such tasks. Typically, such additional information may be provided in the form of tutorials (or manuals). Furthermore, such tutorials may be provided digitally (including text, images, audios, videos and so forth), or in the form of a booklet or a brochure. Moreover, such information (associated with the tutorials) may be provided to a person on a digital device, such as mobile, tablet, or laptop, associated with the person.
The aforementioned ways of providing information may be associated with numerous problems. For example, tutorials generally include too much of extra (or irrelevant) information making it inconvenient for a person to quickly fetch or identify required information for carrying out any task. Furthermore, such tutorials include standard information, i.e. standard text, images, audios, videos and so forth, and such standard information is presented in a standard format or sequence. Specifically, irrespective of requirement every person is presented with the same information. In such an instance, the process of identifying the required information becomes time consuming and cumbersome.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with providing information to persons.